Are you ready to rock?
by Smiling Girl
Summary: Influenciada por Joan Jett y otros artistas, la menor de los Tendo inicia su búsqueda por una identidad rockera. ¡Pero Madre Santa, que Akane parece haberse vuelto loca! Y es deber del gran Ranma Saotome llamarla de regreso a la cordura. ० Semi Crack!Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de Rumiko, lalala~

Bueno... esto es una cosa... y eso (?). Es un minific, btw.

¡Lean!

.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you ready to rock?<strong>  
><em>I love rock and roll<em>.

* * *

><p>En el Instituto Furinkan había dos estudiantes de intercambio: Lindsay y Kyle. Hermano, occidentales y excéntricos, o así los encontraban todos los demás. Él era rubio, alto y corpulento, le gustaba el básquetbol, las hamburguesas y su japonés daba risa. Por más estaba mencionar que la gran mayoría de las chicas estaba obsesionada con él, más por ser de fuera que por otra cosa. Lindsay, en cambio, tenía el cabello teñido de negro y un estilo rockero muy marcado, con adornos de plata, jeans, camisas oscuras con logos de bandas y un Walkman* roto con música del <em>año del pavo<em>. A ella, opuesto que a Kyle, casi nadie le prestaba atención.

Akane estaba interesada, como todos los demás. Los muchachos tenían _estilo_, y tenían mucho. Y tenían carácter. Y vestían ropa genial. Cualquiera se hubiese sentido atraído por su _excentricidad_.

Por eso había decidido sentarse con ellos en el almuerzo, para ser amable y porque seguramente ellos se sentirían de lo más incómodos.

Cuando entró a la cafetería y se hubo servido, buscó entre las mesas, junto con sus amigas (quienes solamente querían sentarse al lado de Kyle) y los encontraron al fondo, solos; él comiendo un sándwich y ella, una ensalada. Enfilaron hacia allá.

—Hola, chicos —saludó una de las amigas de Akane—, ¿quieren compañía?

—¡Seguro! —respondió Kyle, todas las chicas rieron tontamente ante su acento extraño.

Todas menos Akane.

Se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar sobre trivialidades. Que cómo estuvo el viaje, que si les estaba gustando Japón, que si el Instituto se parecía al de su hogar, que cómo era el otro hemisferio y demases varios. Kyle era el que más hablaba. De hecho, en todo ese tiempo, Lindsay no había abierto la boca más que tres veces, de las cuales dos fueron preguntas referidas a su persona. No es que las amigas de Akane pusieran mucho de su parte tampoco, estaban encantadas con el muchacho.

Frunció el ceño, ¿tan complicado era ponerle atención también a Lindsay? Decidió entablar conversación por su parte.

—Y bien, Lindsay, ¿qué te está pareciendo todo? Me imagino que es muy diferente a tu casa —comentó amigable.

La aludida le miró un poco sorprendida de que le hablar a ella y no a su hermano.

—Eh, pues sí, es muy diferente. La comida aquí sabe rara —dijo, tan quedamente que Akane tuvo que esforzarse por escuchar.

Rió.

—Bueno, me imagino que yo diría lo mismo si invirtiésemos la situación.

Se quedaron en silencio. Bueno, el plan de socialización extrema de Akane no estaba funcionando. Pensó sobre qué otra cosa podrían hablar y reparó en su forma de vestir.

—¿Te gusta mucho el negro? Lo digo porque tus pantalones son oscuros y tu camiseta es negra, con la imagen de esa chica.

—Ah. Pues no mucho, pero es parte del estilo que... ¿chica? ¡Es Joan Jett! —saltó de repente. Ante la cara de confusión de Akane, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos— ¿No la conoces? —negó— ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Es la reina del _Rock and Roll_!

Akane parecía cada vez más perdida, por lo que Lindsay metió la mano en sus bolsillos y sacó su viejo Walkman y auriculares, metió la mano dentro de una bolsita, sacó un casette y lo puso dentro del reproductor. Conectó los auriculares y se los pasó a Akane. Cuando esta se los puso, presionó _play_.

La chica de cabello azul escuchaba atentamente, con las manos presionando el audio a sus oídos. Inconscientemente su pie comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la batería y después le siguió el juego su cabeza. Lindsay, mientras tanto, le dedicó una primer sonrisa. Sus amigas voltearon a verla extrañada, pero regresaron rápidamente a Kyle.

Cuando la canción hubo terminado, Akane le regresó todo a la extranjera.

—¡Wow! ¡Qué genial! Me parece que por aquí no se escucha mucho esto —comentó, aún con esa melodía en su cabeza.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si dio un concierto aquí hace como diez años!

—Bueno, hace diez años yo tenía más o menos cinco años y... algunos problemas —dijo, primero con los ojos brillosos por la emoción que le había transmitido la música y después, al recordar que un año antes de la fecha mencionada había muerto su madre y, para ese entonces, estaba en proceso de adaptación.

Tras ese pequeño desliz en su conversación, quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Lindsay tomó la iniciativa de seguir conversando. ¿Qué decir? La chica le había caído bien.

—Pues me imagino que tan pequeña esta música no te llamaba la atención. Sinceramente a mí tampoco, le encontré el gusto como a los diez —se rascó la nuca—. ¿Quieres que te lo preste para que puedas escucharlo completo en tu casa? —inquirió—. Los casettes que saco a pasear son copias, los originales están en mi casa —aclaró. No esperó respuesta y se lo tendió. Akane dudó en agarrarlo—. Vamos, no muerdo —le animó.

De repente la Lindsay tímida había cambiado. Parecía mucho más entrada en confianza.

Akane agarró el casette y le sonrió.

—¿Cómo se llama la canción que acabas de ponerme? —quiso saber. Realmente le había gustado.

Lindsay le sonrió, una sonrisa extraña pero sincera al mismo tiempo. Una sonrisa que parecía decir "bienvenida al lado oscuro, hermana", totalmente complacida de que por fin alguien en ese extraño lugar entendiera sus aficiones.

—_I love rock and roll_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Explicaciones temporales (**hay que evitarnos el lío :p **):** Ranma comenzó a publicarse en 1987 y terminó de ver la luz en el año de 1996 (me supongo que está ubicado en esa época, si no, favor de corregirme). El tipo de música en el que está inspirado este fic tuvo su auge antes de los '80. Y el éxito más conocido de Joan Jett, _I love rock and roll_, vio la luz en 1982. Entonces Lindsay es una anticuada total (?.

*Un **Walkman** es un reproductor de música (viejito) de Sony, lanzado al mercado en el '79. El Walkman originalmente funcionaba a través de Casettes, esos cuadraditos viejos que seguro tienen por ahí sus padres. Hay más información en Wiki. Lo explico para aquellos que no sean fanáticos de los artefactos viejos (como su servidora).

Bueno, espero no tardarme mucho en actualizar. Los que me siguen en otros fandoms (si es que hay alguien por aquí), saben que la llevo algo difícil, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer?

Eeeeen fin, espero que les haya gustado y tal.

Comentarios, consejos, observaciones, invitaciones a divorcios, bodas o chismes, vía Review.

Besos Sonrientes~


	2. Chapter 2

Regresé~ Y yo sé que me tardé, pero no se apuren, porque seguro el que viene se tarda más xD  
>Lo siento muchísimo :(<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you ready to rock?<strong>  
><em>So come an' take your time an' dance with me!<em>

* * *

><p>Akane se tiró en su cama y puso el casette en un reproductor que le había pedido prestado a Tofú, de regreso de la escuela. Ranma le había preguntado por qué se sentó con aquellos chicos y qué le había dado Lindsay, pero cuando Akane le iba a responder, Shampoo y Ukyo llegaron, como siempre, peleándose por Ranma. Como ella no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de enfrentarse a eso, apretó el paso y fue con el quiropráctico.<p>

Se giró e inició el casette, la música inundó su cuarto. Algunas canciones empezaban con guitarra, otras con voz, otras con batería. A veces no estaba segura de estar escuchando a Joan Jett, pero siguió adelante.

En un momento dado, Kasumi entró a su cuarto.

—Akane, ya está la cena —después de escuchar un poco, la miró interrogante—. ¿Esas son The Runaways?

—¿Eh? ¿Las conoces?

—Bueno, solo conozco una canción y es precisamente esa. Algo sobre una bomba.

Akane tomó el papel que Lindsay le había escrito en clase y pasado de contra bando y contó algunas cuantas canciones.

—Cherry Bomb —anunció, cuando llegó a la número siete.

—¡Ah, sí! Cherry Bomb. Fue un éxito en el año setenta y siete, me acuerdo porque una amiga quería ir a ver su concierto. ¡Ir a un concierto de rock! ¡Pero si teníamos nueve años! —negó y después rió—. ¿Quién te pasó esa música?

—Una nueva compañera de intercambio llamada Lindsay, creí que muy poca gente conocía esa música por aquí —comentó sorprendida.

—Oh, claro que es conocida, solo que de otra época. Personalmente nunca fui muy fan, pero si a ti te gusta, podría decirle a mi amiga que si quieres hablar con ella.

—¡Eso sería genial! —se levantó para abraza a su hermana—. Muchas gracias, Kasumi.

—No hay de qué, Akane. Ahora baja a cenar, ¿sí? —y salió.

La chica se aceró al reproductor y detuvo el casette. Quería que fuera mañana para contarle a Lindsay que sabía de alguien que le gustaba esa música, ¡sería increíble! Se alisó un poco los cabellos y la ropa, fue al baño a lavarse las manos y después bajó a cenar.

Durante el tiempo en familia, platicaron sobre cómo estuvo su día y qué habían hecho. Akane contó sobre los chicos extranjeros y su nuevo descubrimiento musical.

—Vaya, querida, suena muy interesante —comentó Nodoka—. Quizá deberías mostrarle esa música a mi hijo y enseñarle a relajarse, que ha estado entrenando demasiado duro.

—¡Mamá! ¡Tengo que practicar para ser el mejor!

—Pero hacerlo desde que llegas de la escuela, desvelándote y a veces ni siquiera deteniéndote para comer... —dijo, con sincera preocupación.

—Además, sería bueno que pasaras más tiempo con tu prometida —apuntó Genma.

—¡Bah! ¿Quién quisiera pasar tiempo con una marimacho como esa?

—¡¿Y quién quisiera pasar tiempo al lado de un afeminado tan grosero?!

—Niños, basta —dijo Nodoka, amable pero firme. Ambos se callaron—. No discutan en la mesa, no hoy. Siempre lo hacen, y no es bonito.

—Tienes razón, no tiene sentido —todos se sorprendieron ante el comentario de Akane, quien se levantó y pidió permiso para retirarse de la mesa y subir a terminar de escuchar el casette.

—Vaya que tienes prisa, te ha gustado ¿no? —preguntó Soun.

—Mucho, sí —contestó ella con una sonrisa. Cuando le dieron el permiso, rápidamente subió y volvió a tirarse en la cama a seguir disfrutando.

Y cuando terminó, lo puso de nuevo.

Y después, otra vez. Tendría que agradecerle a Lindsay.

A la cuarta vez que quiso escucharlo, se quedó dormida.

.

—¿Y? ¿Te gustó? —preguntó Lindsay en cuanto Akane entró al salón al día siguiente.

—¡Es increíble! Además, mi hermana tiene una amiga a la que también le gusta, y a la mañana me dio un póster de Joan Jett que venía en una revista vieja. Lo buscó para mí —contó emocionada.

—¡Qué bueno! Te traigo más música —sacó otros casettes de su bolsa y lo intercambió por el de Joan—. Este es de Deep Purple —dijo, señalando uno de ellos—, mi tío, con el que nos estamos quedando, fue a verlos cuando vinieron.* Este otro —dijo, mientras sacaba uno de un sobre de papel— es de Led Zeppelin, un grupo genial. Y este otro —agarró el tercero— es de los Beatles, ¡es mi álbum favorito de ellos: Magical Mystery Tour!

—¡Oh, ese último grupo me suena!

—Bien, porque si no, te ahorcaría —bromeó Lindsay—. Y también tengo discos de acetato de la gran mayoría de los grupos, ¡cuando quieras te invito a casa de mi tío a escucharlos!

—Vaya, ¡gracias! —exclamó, sinceramente sorprendida.

—Dado que es viernes, creo que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharlos con calma y analizarlos —una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro—. Y si quieres, podemos vernos el domingo en una heladería y te presto algunas revistas sobre bandas y cosas del estilo.

—¡Mil gracias! —tuvo que contener el impulso de abrazarse, y se sonrojó—. Estás siendo muy amable conmigo, cuando la idea era que yo fuera amable contigo porque... bueno, la que vive aquí soy yo —comentó, un poco más bajo que lo normal—. ¿Prefieres ir a comer a mi casa en lugar de la heladería? Déjame mostrarme un poco más hospitalaria —comentó, medio en broma, medio en serio.

—Bueno, pero no te apenes, es normal que esté emocionada porque eres mi primera buena conocida aquí y eso es genial —le sonrió—. Además, me sentiría un poco incómoda yendo a tu casa tan rápido, y seguro tu familia también. No te apures, con que compartas algunos de mis gustos locos a mí me basta.

Realmente Lindsay le caía muy bien.

—¿Sabes? Pensé que ibas a ser una persona muy tímida —comentó Akane, sincerándose. Lindsay rió.

—No me conoces, _darling_.

—Supongo, pero tengo todavía lo que queda del curso para conocerte —la mirada de Lindsay pareció cambiar una milésima de segundo, pero Akane no estaba segura, y menos cuando vio la sonrisa que le dedicó.

—Claro, socia musical —le tendió la mano. Akane la aceptó con ganas.

Ese día se sentaron juntas y pasaron todo el tiempo hablando de lo fabuloso que sonaba The Runaways y lo malo que era que se hubiesen separado. Y de los grupos que iba a escuchar el fin de semana.

Ranma miró extrañado cómo Akane socializaba de manera tan sencilla con esa extraña chica.

_Simplemente, el poder de la música_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Más cositas temporales**: The Runaways fue un hit en Japón en el año 1977 con su canción Cherry Bomb, ya que ese mismo año dieron un concierto. Dado que Ranma inició en 1987, y Kasumi tenía diecinueve, si le restamos diez años, tenía nueve cuando fue el concierto :P

Por su parte, Deep purple es de 1968, diecinueve años antes. Visitó Japón en 1972 e hizo un álbum de sus conciertos en Osaka y Tokio (_Made in Japan_, qué originales^^)

Y bueno, ¿qué digo? Estos tres capítulos son solamente introductorios (lo sé, que cosas, pero por eso son cortos), es Akane adentrándose en ese mundo. A partir del final del que sigue aparecerá el protagonismo de Ranma y comenzará la cuestión de verdad (la lucha de identidad de Akane y cómo él se preocupa *se escuchan unos "_aww_" de fondo*).

That's it :)


End file.
